


The Night We Snuck Away

by orphan_account



Series: Cold Nights [1]
Category: IT
Genre: I’m so tired rn, Lazy - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Okay more like grinding, Regret?maybe, Smut, kind of, not really - Freeform, this is my first time writing smut in a while so bear with me here, yeah it’s not really ‘SmUt’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bill , Richie , And Eddie have a secret cave of sorts , And they decide to have a little fun away from the group .(I’m sorry;-;)
Relationships: Bill denbrough/Eddie Kasbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Bill Denbrough, Eddie Kaspbrak/Bill Denbrough/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Bill Denbrough
Series: Cold Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566805
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	The Night We Snuck Away

Richie Bill , And Eddie were trying their best not to snort as they left the movie theatre earlier then planned . “ Guys! - Beverly is gonna kill us when she realizes we’ve been gone for the rest of the movie - “ Richie couldn’t help but laugh .

Bill put a hand over his mouth “ S-S-She needs T-To tell B-Ben - They would B-be cute together! “ Eddie snorted as Richie tripped on the curb . Bill caught him , Luckily .

“ Hi “ Richie said as they were in a ‘Dip’ position , “ H-Hi “ Bill greeted “ Come here often? “ Richie asked as Bill readjusted his glasses with his hand that was holding his shoulder .

“ V-Very often , In fact I was H-here not l-long ago “ Bill smiled down at him , they stared at each other for a few moments before their heads moved closer and - “ Shit! Guys I can see Stan! “ Eddie panicked pulling the two up to point over to Stan who was at the entrance of the theatre .

The three grabbed there bikes and took off before they could be seen , Back at the theatre Stan stood at the entrance with a bored look “ And there they go , Welp Bev’s gonna kill them “ he said before turning back inside .

The three quickly went to There ‘Secret hideout’ AKA , a hidden cove near the quarry . They put some things in there , Sleeping bags , Blankets , Even Eddie’s old couch his mom threw out (Witch took forever to get out there without being seen). 

Not wanting the rest of the Losers to find it , They had covered it up with bushes and shrubs so it wouldn’t look very welcoming . There was a small opening in the back of the cave , Witch they had put rocks around and build a small fire pit for when the cave got cold , But they barely used it during the summertime .

There were a handful of candles up there , It was weird when there friends asked them why they bought so many at least every few weeks . They spent a lot of time up there , It was there literal home away from home .

When Richies parents weren’t home , Witch was a lot of the time , He went up to the cave . Eddie needed time away from his mom? To the cave he’d go , When bills parents weren’t talking to him? The cave . 

They had many great memories in that cave , Cuddles , Listening to the radio , Or just talking about dumb shit . Sometimes their conversations got deep , Deep enough to go back to the Incident of IT .

When they had finally arrived , They hid their bikes into a big bush they always used . It was getting dark , So Eddie had brought a flashlight knowing they were going to ditch the movie as planned .

Bill smiled kissing Eddies cheek , The smaller boy grinned as he did It , wasn’t hard to find the cave , Even in the dark . They had been there enough times to know where it was . 

Richie went in first “ As you’re knight in Shining armor I shall scout ahead “ , Eddie scoffed with a roll of his eyes he went second , And Bill third . Richie lit a match , Eddie shivered , Even in the summertime it managed to get cold , Nothing compared to winter but cold. 

The match barely lit anything but he passed the fire onto a candlestick before the flame died .He grabbed the candlestick and passed the flame onto others on top of stacked books (Probably not the most safe salutation to avoid stepping on them , But they didn’t care) , Eddie sighed now that the cave had SOME Source of warmth .

Bill took a candlestick himself and repeated the process Richie had been doing . The candle were in random areas of the cave , They even had a few antique gas lamps they found out at a junkyard .

‘ Peoples trash , Are other peoples treasures ‘ Richie had said , They found a few lanterns to put the candles in so there just weren’t a bunch of candles on the floor .

Their still were a fair amount , to get some kind of light , Hence why they went through so many , But they were careful not to step or trip on anything . Richie put the blanket on the inside of the cave entrance and closed it , So Incase someone saw the light they wouldn’t come near .

It took them a few months to set it all up , But they were a bunch of 15 year old guys , dragging crap Into a cold damp dark cave . Who would bother them? You ask , Parents , Friends , You just never know . 

It took a good while before Bill and Richie convinced Eddie to actually come inside the cave before they had done anything with it . At first it was just a hideout for them , But then they just went all out . 

“ Oh that’s so much better “ Eddie sighed flopping onto the couch , Bill smiled sitting next to him . Richie scooted on the other side of Bill , So he was in the middle “ So , What were you saying , Before we had to run for our lives? “ Richie asked Bill .

Bill hummed grabbing Richies hips and pulling him onto his lap , “ W-Well , I was g-g-gonna say I came looking for a c-cute lil’grump , a-about “ Bill held his hand up to Eddies height “ This h-high “ .

“ And he’s V-V-Very Adorable “ “ sounds adorable “ Richie snickered “ I swear if you don’t shut the fuck up I will hurt you “ . 

—————————

Richie didn’t know when they started , But they certainly weren’t stopping anytime soon . Eddie had straddled Richies Lap , Bill was leaning over behind him so he and Richies lips were locked together .

Eddie whined desperately rolling his hips over top of Richies bucking into Bills groin , Causing the taller boy to shudder when he did so . Bill pulled away from the kiss with a shiver , Trailing his lips down Richies neck carefully sucking a patch of skin softly .

Richie let out a luscious moan when he felt Eddie bounce slightly atop of him . Bill bucked harshly into Eddie when He moved .

Richie fought the urge to grab Eddies waist and move him harshly so he could get more friction sizzling around his cock . Bill , Once satisfied with the mark he left on a Richie , Went to do the same to Eddies neck .

Richie’s heart pounded with excitement , He felt dizzy , Hot , And it only got better when Eddie’s hips shot up and down sending wonderful bliss through his body .

“ Oh! Fuck! Do that again Ed’s . . . “ Richie cried out , Eddie hissed when Bill pulled away from his neck . “ Don’t call me that , Dipshit “ Bill , Eager to please each of them put his knee right in top of Eddies clothed dick .

Eddie suddenly felt lightheaded as Bills knee began to rock up and down , Sending him closer to his orgasm . Richie watched noting how Eddies face scrunched up in pleasure , his lips parted , Face flushed red .

Richie , Eager for more . Began to thrust his hips into the air , Also right against Eddies ass earning a surprised Yelp from the aroused boy above him . “ You two are so P-pretty , Grinding against Ea-each other so C-close to Cuh-cumming “ Bill teased as he climbed in between Eddies legs .

Bill rubbed himself right over Eddies hard on , The smaller boy almost melts down onto Richie . Richie could feel himself at the edge of pleasure , He threw his head back as Eddie’s grinding atop of him was driving him wild .

Bill rolled his hips atop of Eddies , He wasn’t eager to bring himself to an orgasm . Just his two , Perfect boyfriends , But that was Bill for you always putting others first .

“ B-Bill! Oh my god - I’m gonna! “ Eddie cried out as his hips were almost moving on there own , Grinding , Rubbing , Bucking harshly . Richie gasped when he felt something inside of him pooling .

“ M-Me too . . . Oh! Fuck! Please! Bill - Please just let me cum! Oh god! “ Richie bleated out . Bill couldn’t help but smirk at how desperate they were , Pleading almost sobbing for him he thrusted his hips into Eddies leaning down to Richie .

“ Cum for me B-b-baby , D-do it , Come on “ That was all Richie needed as he bucked his hips one final time and he was pushed over the edge . “ Oh, FUCK! Bill! Oh my god! I love you “ Richie rambled pressing soft kisses to Eddies neck .

Eddie whimpered still rocking back and fourth slowly , Bill saw this , And carefully moved atop of Eddie . Eddie quivered , The world almost stopped as he came letting a loud gasp slip past his lips , he smiled when he felt a warmth inside of his jeans .

Bill tenderly pecked Eddies lips , petting Richies cheek with his thumb “ Good boy’s , My good boy’s “ . Richie and Eddie were both panting , Until Richie sat up “ What about you? “ He asked breathlessly .

Bills eyebrows shot up in embarrassment, “ Nuh-No it’s fine , “ he didn’t want the attention on him now that Richie had pointed it out . Richie grumbled pulling Eddie off of him and onto the couch to allow himself to calm down.

He climbed onto Bill with a pant , Pushing his head forward to Bills so their lips collided again . Bill hummed against the feel of Richies chapped lips , Bill was already worked up , Richie could feel it shouldn’t take to much to make him cum .

As soon as Richie had started slowly rocking himself on Bill , He finally realized how worked up he had actually been the entire time . Bill moaned silkily , Richie laced their finger together as he rocked himself faster .

“ Ugh . . . S-S-Shit . . Yuh-Yes , Again P-please “ He purred , Eddie bit his lip as he watched his boyfriends . God , this would get him hard all over again “ Fuck “ Eddie murmured .

Bill hissed , Practically dizzy for an orgasm . Richie still tenderly moving on him , “ S-So , close “ Bill threw his head back bucking his hips . And suddenly he felt like he was soaring , there was nobody else in existence besides him , Eddie and Richie .

Bill was breathing hard “ Fuck . . . T-that was Guh-good “ He smiled . Richie grinned “ Fuck yeah “ Both boys turned to Eddie as the boy had not said anything only to realize he was slowly pumping himself with the bite of his lip .

Bill and Richie smirked at one and other , This would be one long night .

————————


End file.
